Tsukasa's adventure
by Tsukasa Fan
Summary: Tsukasa logs back in for a whole new adventure with all new friends! this time, Tsukasa connects with a strange player nemed XavierThis story was an old Roleplay on Gaia Online. All credit goes to my friends on Gaia Online, and myself.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Tsukasa Logs In

"I'm back!!...? Hey!! Where is everyone?" (((((Echoes)))))) "Ooopse... I'm in a dungeon well... I guess I gotta fight some monsters! "  
Suddenly, a giant monster of the level 92 appears.  
"... This isn't what I had in mind..."  
Tsukasa backs away slowly... "Guardian!! Attack for me!!!!!!... Oh crap, I remember... he died... I'm in deep $hi7 now" Tsukasa runs away... passing high level players, while he was shrieking in a girlish tone waving his arms up and down.  
"uuhhnnnnn???? Who is this?" some one said as he ran by.  
"Wow what a work out! And to think! This is a game! ... Wow... I wonder what I should do with all this spare time... nope got nothing!" Tsukasa sits around waiting for people to talk to him... or log in... so he plays numerous games of tic-tac-toe with himself, only to lose to his imaginary friend... if he had one... ugh so lonely... not even an imaginary friend to talk to... "I guess I could do the monkey dance if no one is looking..." so he got up and did the ridiculous dance that Sora, Silver knight, and he did a while back. It was fun... but he still missed everyone... so after a long wait... he decided to log off for a while.

Tsukasa Logs off


	2. Chapter 2: Strife

Tsukasa Logs In

"ah... hey!! There's my game of tic-tac-toe!!!... oh yea... I lost all those games... angst no one... grrr" as he waited for people, he went to squish many bugs... using his staff. Then he found a piece of grass! Yay! Now where is Maha?...oh right... she died too... "IS THERE ANYONE WHO ISN'T DEAD?!?!?!"

" Hey looks like your Friends is winning." a boy said.

"OH SHUT UP!!!! It isn't my fault I suck!" The boy backed up.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry!... ewww, I think I stepped on a dead bug."

Tsukasa kicks the dirt. "I waz just bored is all..." the boy looked at Tsukasa curiously.

"Well you're the only person I've seen around here" Tsukasa's head perked up.

"So I'm not alone in this situation? Oh goodie!... say, do you know the monkey dance?" Tsukasa squirms, "And what is your name??" The boy turns around.

"Well, I'll guess ill be off." Tsukasa's eyes go bubbly and sad.

"Whyyyyyy??" Tsukasa cries. "At least try to get more people in here!!" the boy looked like he changed his mind and came back to Tsukasa.

"Oh ya where are my manners? Sorry my name is Strife the Heavy Blade how bout you?"

"Well, I am Tsukasa!! Wave master! Hello strife!" Tsukasa shook Strife's hand violently and got up in strife's face with a grin. Strife grins back and asks,

"Hey, do you want to make a party?"

"EEEEEeeeeeEEE!!! That'd be cool!" Tsukasa falls back and twitches a little.

"Are you alright?" Strife says, thinking "_oh Man... I hope I don't get blamed for this"_

Tsukasa stairs at Strife's sword in awe. "Pretty!!!!... Um, er, I mean, MY STAFF IS BETTER! MINE!" Tsukasa jumps behind a bush.

"Hey, Tsukasa, are you ok?" Strife asked.

"HEY!!!!!!! Uhh...uhhh...unnn... what just happened?" Tsukasa looked around in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3: Xavier

Xavier logs on

"Am I..." Xavier looks around the dungeon "Yep I'm in a dungeon" Xavier sees a rabbit hop over to him... "Please don't be a zombie and just be a cute little rabbit" The rabbits eyes turn blood red "!!! ZOMBIE RABBIT!!!!" Xavier runs out of the dungeon screaming.

It wasn't long until Xavier ran passed Tsukasa and Strife, yelling "Rabbit Zombies" at the top of his lungs.

"Oh My Gosh!!! Not Rabbit zombies!!!! I must hide!" Tsukasa jumps behind a bush again.

"ok... for a guy with a big sword you're sure Scared of rabbits... ill get it," Strife said walking toward one. Xavier jumps behind a rock as the rabbit hops after him

"Its a zombie rabbit and I hate zombie rabbits they look soooo cute till they take a chunk out of you!" Tsukasa peaks out from behind the bush.

"Be careful strife!!! I would help... but my guardian is dead..."

"It's A Rabbit heh, heh," Just as Strife said that, 50 more surrounded him. "Oh Crap Ahh!"


End file.
